


The Red Lady's Painting

by LadyCassie



Series: The Lady of Winterfell [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Pregnancy, Queen Sansa, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCassie/pseuds/LadyCassie
Summary: There is a painting which has hung in Winterfell since it's creation. King Jon Targaryen and his Queen Sansa Stark, Winter's King and Queen stand tall and proud. The painting shows them stood beneath the God tree, the King's hand placed upon one of the Queen's cheeks in a gentle caress, while the Queen has both her hands pressed to her Kings chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a prequel to The Winter Queens Statue

_**I do not own Game of Thrones** _

* * *

There is a painting which has hung in Winterfell since it's creation. King Jon Targaryen and his Queen Sansa Stark, Winter's King and Queen stand tall and proud. The painting shows them stood beneath the God tree, the King's hand placed upon one of the Queen's cheeks in a gentle caress, while the Queen has both her hands pressed to her Kings chest.

Anyone who gazes upon the painting can see clearly the love shared between Winter's King and Queen. Their love story is one well known, told throughout all of Westeros. The were beloved by all, but they loved none like they loved one another.

There are many paintings of the pair together, many of them stood alongside their children, but it is said that both the king and Queen treasured this painting above all and it isn't hard to see why.

Theirs is a tragic love story. One filled with death, sadness, heartache, but it was with one another that they found love and family once more. Together, they rebuild house Stark, they rebuild the North and they restored one another. It is said that when King Jon returned from the land of the dead, he did so to because she had called out to him.

When the wall fell, the dead crossed over. A battle which shall be forever told throughout history commenced, its said that the painting is when the King and Queen said goodbye, not knowing whether they would ever again see each other. It's under the heart tree in Winterfell he is said to have promised to return to her, and true to his word, when spring finally came upon the land, so did the King return to his Queen.

* * *

"My Queen, it grows dark, might it be better to take shelter indoors?" Brienne asked, forever faithfully at Sansa's side least something happen.

Sansa glanced back at her sworn sword, her friend above anything else. Brienne had stayed in Winterfell with Sansa, but Sansa knew she longed to be on the battlefield. Sansa had given her permission to go, but Brienne had almost heartbreakingly stated that Sansa had to come first.

Setting her sights on the horizon for a finally time Sansa nodded, acknowledging that it was far too cold for herself to stay out any longer. It wasn't just herself anymore, she had another to think of now.

There was a chance that Jon wouldn't return, that he was already gone and yet she knew deep within her heart that he was still out there, still alive. Jon had come back to her once, he'd do it again, no matter what anyone else said.

Ghost, who Jon had left behind brushed against her side. The Direwolf now stood level with Sansa, having finally reached full grown. Most who were left within the castle feared the white wolf which rarely ever strayed from Sansa's side, he was her only comfort while she waited, he was another part of Jon which she kept close.

Brienne offered her arm, ever Sansa's knight. "Turly Brienne, I don't know what I would do without you."

"My Lady, I am sure you would manage quite well was I not here," Brienne replied, her eye's drifting to Pod who had been stood facing them from the alcove he'd taken refuge in, while still keeping a careful eye on Sansa.

"No Brienne, " Sansa shook her head in denial. "I would have been lost without, and you will never know how much it means to know you stayed here by my side. You are the truest knight to have ever walked this land." She released Brienne's arm once they were inside, she stepped away and turned to her. "When this all over, you deserve to be happy and no oath you made me should stand in your way." Sansa didn't think she'd ever had a friend like Brienne, and after doing so much for her, Sansa knew she had let her go so that she could find her own happiness. Before Brienne could refuse Sansa continued. "You shall always have a place here in Winterfell, but should you wish to ever leave, know that there is nothing holding you back."

Brienne for once was speechless, and before she could find any words to say Sansa grasped hold of Ghost and allowed the wolf to lead her away.

Brienne would leave with Jamie should he return, although she had a feeling that Pod would stay. They were a family, they didn't need blood to connect them, for a family was built on the bonds of friendship, love, and loyalty, all of which Sansa shared with both Brienne and Pod, and no distance would change that fact.

The baby kicked from within, causing Sansa to halt her step for a moment, her hand coming to caress the growing bump. She remembered a time where she had caressed another bump and with that memory in mind, she steered Ghost down the hall, another destination in mind.

The crypts below were closed off, only a Stark being allowed to enter. It was dark, most of the candles not having been lit in a long time, but there was some still lit which gave light to the darkness.

Walking past her relatives which she'd never known, past her uncles and aunt, past her father and Robb, she came to the last statue, the one she visited most often.

Her youngest brother gazed back at her, his eyes forever gleaming in mischief. Shaggydog held the candle holder in his jaws, the wolf's own eyes mirroring those of his masters. She had seen to it, that when Rickon had been laid to rest, Shaggydog had been laid with him. It was so that they would never be parted. So that Rickon would never be alone, although the rest of their family surrounded him.

"I think that this child shall take after you, brother, for he is exactly as you were before you were born." Sansa smiled her hand gripping Rickon's stone one. "I only wish that you could be here, with me."

She missed them, but Rickon had been within her grasp when he had been taken from her. She had been unable to save him, Jon might have thought her cruel, but she had called upon the Vale not only to get her home back but for the chance that she might save Rickon.

She had been the one to change his clothes and clean him, to watch over him all through the day and night. Although she should have been silent, she had spoken to him throughout the whole night, telling him not to be frightened. They were together again, he was safe and she promised him that nothing would ever separate them again, ever.

Often, she still dreams of the past, here in Winterfell, surrounded by her family. They are all together again, and she knows that one day, they shall all surely meet again. All the pain and sorrow she had carried is gone, because she is at home, and she shall never leave again.

Ghost nudged her hand, and Sansa steps forward to place a kiss on Rickon's cheek. "I shall return tomorrow, Rickon." She said before she once more took hold of Ghost so that he could lead her away.

* * *

Even with the dead as their enemies, the reconstruction of Winterfell was still occurring. It was easier for many when they had a job to set their mind on, rather than to be forever thinking about the terror that they faced. It was mainly women and children left behind, as well as a good array of men to help continue with the building.

Each night they would all sit down to dinner together, Sansa often sitting with someone new each night. Everyone wished for the chance to tell Sansa how their day had gone, and Sansa was more than willing to listen while she ate, even if Brienne sulked across the hall at not being able to find a place next to her Lady.

The free folk who had stayed behind were a treat, they're words and action proved that those beyond the wall were not so different to the rest of Westeros. They laughed, sang and danced, they wanted to look after their own people.

The women had been a great help, giving Sansa guidance throughout her pregnancy, something which Brienne had no knowledge of. Maester Wolkan believed the baby to be a boy, claiming that he was certain of it and had smiled so brightly when Sansa claimed that boy or girl she would love all her children.

She knew as her time grew closer that Jon would not arrive for the birth of their child, he'd also be in for quite a surprise when he returned. Still, when he came she would stand in the courtyard, awaiting him with her hand outheld just like she'd promised.

She hoped to have their child in her arms when she greeted him, and no sooner had they received a raven to say that Jon was returning had Sansa gone into Labour. Thankfully the labor itself wasn't long, but the pain had made up for the lack of time. She'd cried, her pain being heard throughout the keep but she'd held strong with Brienne holding her hand and had welcomed a son into the world.

"A boy, healthy and well." Maester Wolkan had said as he'd handed him over to Sansa.

"He's perfect," Brienne had stated, seeming captivated by the new arrival. "Will you wait till Lord Jon's arrival or shall you name him now?"

"Rickon, his name is Rickon." She told Brienne, her hand ghosting over the boy's cheek as he lay against her chest. He was quite, had barely made a peep since his entrance to the world, but she could see her brother in her child.

"A fine name, my lady." Maester Wolkan commented, he too clearly overjoyed at the new member of Winterfell. "Shall I spread the news?"

Sansa smiled. "I'm sure Pod is worried out of his mind," Brienne snorted. "If you'd be so kind to tell them of both my and the child's well-being."

"Of course,"

"He's a fine Maester, a pity he won't be staying on in Winterfell," Brienne said once the Maester had left them both alone.

"Jon wants Maester Tarly to stay on as Winterfell's Maester." Sansa disclosed. "They'll be tearing down the Dreadfort and a new keep shall be erected, Maester Wolkan shall go there once it's been complete."

"Hm, Good riddance." Brienne hadn't been to the Dreadfort but everyone knew the tales, it was better that such a place didn't exist any longer.

Days later, when Sansa was finally told she could leave her room, she gathered Rickon in his blankets and held him close. Together alongside Ghost, she ventured out to introduce her son, her precious Rickon. When everyone had seized the chance to see the baby, she went about her own business seeing how the reconstruction was coming along. When all was said and done, and she finally had a mount to herself she ventured back down into the crypts.

Darkness greeted her, save for one candle which still held life. Through the darkness, she walked until finally, she stood before him.

"I'm sorry I've not visited you, but I'm here now," Sansa said, reaching out with her free hand for his stone one. "I've brought someone with me," She whispered looking to her sleeping son. Gently she pulled back the blanket revealing curled red hair. "Jon will be back soon too." She promised, her arms tightened their hold on her son. "I'll keep him safe, and once he's old enough, I'll tell him of all your adventures. I promise that you won't be forgotten, you'll live on in my son."

* * *

As more and more men and women passed through Winterfell on their way home, Sansa longed for Jon to be one of them. Since the first men had been sighted, Sansa waited in the courtyard should Jon be among them. It wasn't until a group of men was seen carrying the Stark banner that Sansa knew he was home.

It was like a dream watching Jon ride through the gates and pull his horse to a halt at the sight of her. In many ways, Sansa can't believe that he's actually back, that he's finally returned to her. She reached her hand out, beckoning him to come to her because she needs to know he's real.

He was by her side in seconds, his lips pressed against her own as his arm roped around her, intending to pull her flush against him, but there is something in the way. His eyes widen as he pulls away to take in the Babe she holds close. Surprise quickly turned into awe as he took in the curly red hair, the pale skin and then finally the lavender eyes.

"His name is Rickon," She told, gauging his reaction. Nothing else in the yard mattered, none of the men returning, none of the other families reuniting, only Jon, her and their son, but then she saw him

Standing next to the entrance of the crypts stood Rickon. He was smiling as he watched her, Shaggydog by his side. A woman, dressed in free folk clothing stood further back and seemed to be calling to him, yet Sansa could hear nothing over the noise surrounding them. Rickon turned to the woman and nodded, then looked back at Sansa.

His voice doesn't reach her, but she understands what he is telling her perfectly.

"I love you too." She mouths back and then watches as he turns to join the woman, and then together they vanished.

"Hey, you okay?" Jon asked as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

Sansa shook her head and laughed. "I'm more than okay, you came back."

Jon had one hand placed over hers across Rickon, while the other pressed against the back of her neck so that he could bring their foreheads together.

"I told you I'd come back." He said, his gray eyes speaking so much more the Jon would ever say while in the company of other.s

"You did, now promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I swear to love you all my life, and I will never part from you again."

* * *

Winterfell is filled with much heartache, filled with death, but among all the bad there is good.

The walls contain the laughter of children, the whispers shared between lovers, and they hold the dreams of every Stark that came before and that are still to come.

King Jon Targaryen and Queen Sansa Stark made it so that love could bloom once again within the walls of Winterfell. Their love brought forth a new generation of Stark children, and although they may be long gone, their story lives on within the walls of the castle.

From the statues in the courtyard to the paintings on the walls, Winters King and Queen shall forever be remembered, and their love story? Well, it all began with a promise made beneath a heart tree.


End file.
